


It’s Better When It Feels Wrong

by StevMarie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Sex, Bondage, Gajeel Redfox - Freeform, Gay Sex, Laxeel, Laxus Dreyar - Freeform, M/M, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Laxus, belt, bottom!Gajeel, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevMarie/pseuds/StevMarie
Summary: If you asked Laxus, he was rather unadventurous when it came to sex. He preferred something simpler, something that took a lot less planning. You could probably understand then, that it wasn’t Laxus’s idea to sneak into Fairy Tail’s medical ward. It certainly wasn’t his idea to strap Gajeel to the bed. If Laxus were a stronger man, he’d be able to resist. But it’s not really his fault. It’s better when it feels wrong.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar x Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	It’s Better When It Feels Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Oh that girl she want it  
> Yeah she need it  
> She a bad mother and I believe it
> 
> She says come closer and don't lock the doors  
> She doesn't care who sees anymore
> 
> It's better when it feels wrong
> 
> —wrong, MAX

“Shhh…” Laxus breathed against his ear, “Someone might hear you.”

Gajeel shivered, rolling his tongue against his teeth as he tried to suppress a whine. His legs were shaking from holding himself upright and still, his arms lashed to the metal headboard of the medical ward’s bed. He tried to focus on the scent of steel, the cold bite that made his molars taste like iron. Laxus slid another finger inside of him, and his body shuddered.

“We’ve barely even started,” his voice dropped like hot wax over his shoulder, forming a vice around his neck, “Where’s all your bravado, Dragon Slayer?”

“Fuck off…” he gritted out, his esophagus constricting around the words.

Something that shivered the air escaped from behind the blonde’s teeth, “Is that what you want?”

Laxus twisted his fingers up, brushing into something that made Gajeel’s entire body snap with electricity. His eyes rolled back. A rogue moan threatened at the back of his mouth.

“That’s what I thought...” Laxus simpered, “You _like_ this, don’t you?”

“No…” Gajeel breathed, but Laxus brushed that space again and his protest devolved into a decadent moan. Laxus chuckled mischievously over him.

“Mnh… liar…” he amped up his pace, thrusting rougher and dragging his fingers into that spot that made Gajeel’s mind fray. The raven arched his back, trying not to press into it, but his hips had a mind of their own. His dick throbbed with the desperate need for friction. His legs felt weak. Laxus ran his tongue up Gajeel’s shoulder and he gasped out his name. Laxus’s chest buzzed with excitement.

“Please… hah…” Gajeel breathed, keeping his voice as low as he could, “Please st-stop…!”

Laxus slipped another finger inside and Gajeel’s breath was shredded to tatters.

“You want me to stop using my fingers?” Laxus leered.

Gajeel’s entire body trembled. His heart jumped up into his throat.

“Then beg.”

Laxus twisted his hand and Gajeel’s entire field of vision blotted with white. He cried out and a wide hand clamped down over his mouth. He could feel Laxus’s teeth rake across the crook of his neck. His hips snapped with the motion, begging for more. He was hard, _so hard it hurt_. His racing heart made everything ache for more, _more_. Laxus kept his pressure from building too much, forced him to tiptoe right there on the edge of release and dreadful, desperate need.

“Gajeel…” he snarled into his throat. He was impatient, pressing his own erection against his side, “…beg.”

Laxus didn’t usually get aggressive, so it was frightening and tantalizing when he did. Gajeel, breathless, complied immediately.

“Please…! Laxus, _please_ … stop…”

“Stop what?” he growled, his mouth getting hungrier, biting down on Gajeel’s shoulder so he had to catch a moan, “You better tell me.”

“Your fingers… stop fingering…”

“ _Finally_ ,” he pulled out and Gajeel’s entire body screamed from the sudden stop. The hand that was over his mouth threaded into his hair and pulled his head back. Gajeel gasped, “Fuck, you’re too much of a masochist.”

“Laxus…!”

“You made me wait too long,” he broke down as he pressed against Gajeel’s ass, sliding his length along the slickness until he was satisfied, “You’re desperate, aren’t you? I bet you want it even more than I do…”

Gajeel bit his lip as Laxus pulled his hair tighter, yanking his neck back and forcing him to arch into him.

“I know, I know… wrong game…” he muttered, “But I like hearin’ you beg for more better.”

Gajeel gasped, “You’re so bad at this… get a little frustrated and all of a sudden… _Fuck_ -!”

Laxus slid his length in with a strangled sigh and a smugness so potent Gajeel could feel the smile aimed at the back of his neck. He tried to pull himself up with his arms but Laxus dug his nails into his hips and forced him back down onto him. Stars danced in the raven’s vision. His dick throbbed hungrily.

“Trying to get away?”

Gajeel’s jaw was tight enough that he could hear his molars complaining to each other. A roll of the blonde’s hips made his mind scatter and he lost a grip on where they were, letting out lecherous sound that died somewhere between a curse and a hiss.

“I bet it hurts, doesn’t it?”

Laxus leaned down over him, using every inch of his height advantage to make Gajeel feel as small as possible. Gajeel’s legs were quaking under his weight, his arms burning from trying to hold them steady. Laxus reached around and closed his hand around his aching shaft. Just the tiniest bit of relief made Gajeel keen in near rhapsody.

“Do you want me to stop?” Laxus’s voice dripped with sarcastic concern. He could feel the blonde’s conceited grin ghosting across his neck. Gajeel could barely remember their charade anymore, as one languid thrust made his throat constrict in an attempt to contain his ecstasy.

“Yes…” he huffed, “I can’t take…”

“I don’t care,” he sneered. Gajeel’s pulse thrilled up into his throat, “You’re going to be nice and quiet while I take what I want… and I might even let you have some fun too.”

Laxus leaned up, sliding his hands down Gajeel’s chest and abs to rest at his hips. Strong, steady hands held him at the exact angle he wanted so he could slide out until just the tip was left. He sighed at the view, something absolutely abhorrent in him making his heart race as he saw the harsh red intentions in Gajeel’s forearms from the belt that held him still. The Iron Slayer’s legs were weak, sweat gleamed on his shoulders and down his spine. This hadn’t been his idea, but Laxus couldn’t deny how devastating that view was, and even more so knowing that Gajeel was waiting with baited breath for what was going to happen next.

Laxus thrust deep into him and he gasped, back arching as Laxus fully sheathed himself inside his cloying heat. He rammed into him as hard as he wanted, because he knew how much Gajeel loved it rough and deep. The raven’s arms could hardly hold him aloft anymore and he collapsed as far as the belt would let him. The leather groaned from the weight, twisting fresh marks into his skin. Gajeel groaned because the pain added a fresh layer of fire into what was already searing the base of his spine.

“Fuck… Gajeel…” Laxus hissed, as each stroke got him dangerously close. Gajeel knew exactly what he wanted. He bore down on him with an unrestrained whine.

“Laxus...!” he choked, “Ss-stop! _Please_!”

Laxus’s veins felt like the static in an oncoming storm. His bones sang with it. He was close, and Gajeel curled his spine perfectly so Laxus could help himself avidly. _Fuck_ , he _loved_ this. When he wrapped his hand around Gajeel’s dick, he was leveled by the raven’s depraved moan, a curse, and a beg from his hips for more.

“I’m going to cum inside…” Laxus growled, digging his hands into that long black hair and dragging his face back, “You better take all of it.”

Gajeel was too lost to reply. His red eyes were swimming with lust, tears collecting in the corners. His mouth was bruised from him licking his lips and trying to bite down moans, and that thought made something aggressive and licentious shock straight down into his groin. Laxus twisted the long cords of his hair around his fist, pulling his neck tight.

“ _Yes... yes, please...”_ His voice was raw and desperate.

Laxus felt lightning twist in his veins, “Goddamn… you’re such a-”

“We have some free beds this way,” Mira's muffled voice sounded and they both froze.

There was an unbearable second where they both waited in terrified silence, all momentum suddenly screeching to a halt. Amidst the racing of their hearts they heard the sound of a footstep, a shuffle down the hall, and voices. Laxus practically fell off of him in the next second, pulling up his pants and hastily buttoning them. By the time Gajeel had gotten himself out of the belt, Laxus was gathering up his underwear and pants.

“Hurry up,” he hissed.

“Shaddup, _shaddup_ …” Gajeel bit back as he stumbled into them, trying not to fall in his panicked flurry. Laxus’s eyes focused on the wet spots on the sheets and vainly he grabbed a rag from nearby and brushed at it. Gajeel struggled on one of his boots and threw Laxus’s onto the bed.

“Don’t worry about it,” he mouthed, clicking his teeth and nodding towards the windows, “Come on!”

Gajeel had the window open just before the doorknob started to jiggle, and gripped the blonde’s hand tightly as they bailed outside. They ran towards the back of the infirmary, eyes wide and lungs screaming before they finally stopped. They both stood there against the brick before Gajeel started to snicker, and then devolved into outrageous laughter. Laxus crossed his arms and scowled, pointedly ignoring the discomfort now making its presence known in his pants.

“That was _too_ close…” he snapped tersely.

“That was _awesome_ ,” Gajeel gihi-ed, his hands still shaking from exhilaration as he pulled out a cigarette.

“We almost got caught,” Laxus hissed.

“But we didn’t,” he smiled easily, “C’mon, Sparky, admit it was fun.”

Laxus felt heat rising to his cheeks, “It doesn’t matter. What would have happened if they’d walked in?”

“Mira would have kicked us out.”

“ _And_ let everyone know how much of a fucking pervert you are.”

“Pervert is a strong word,” he murmured as he lit his cigarette and took a slow drag, “I like thrill-seeker better.”

Laxus scoffed, “ _Thrill-seeker_.”

Gajeel grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him down, a scandalous smile curling across his face, “Don’t play coy. You enjoyed every minute of it.”

Laxus swallowed, slurring over the pulse that made his shaft stiffen, “I was humoring you.”

“You like it when I’m at your mercy… it makes you feel powerful,” his eyes gleamed devilishly as he leaned forward and brushed against Laxus’s hard on, “and you like the thrill of almost getting caught.”

Laxus bent down towards him, as helpless to fight his voice as a sailor to a siren. He rubbed against his hand. His blood started to boil again.

“Admit it, Laxus Dreyar,” Gajeel purred, “It’s better when it feels wrong.”

“Not my fault,” he growled against his lips, “you turned me into a pervert.”

Gajeel’s reply was to suck his tongue into his mouth and groan against his teeth. Laxus’s thoughts fogged over at the behest of fingers that teased his pants back open. Laxus leaned their hips together, aligning them so he could grind their erections together. He bit onto Gajeel’s lip, threatening to split it, and ruby eyes rolled in response.

“Let’s finish this at home...” Laxus suggested, but Gajeel’s hand was running across his collar, tugging him down and refusing to let him leave.

“Let’s finish here,” he drawled, low and husky against his mouth. Laxus could taste the tobacco on his breath.

“No... _no_ ,” Laxus growled, “I’m done with risky sex.”

“C’mon...” Gajeel smirked, his voice dripping with sweetness, “who’s gonna come back here, hm? Yer already hard...”

“ _Gajeel_...” he tried to make his voice sound like a warning, but the victory in the raven’s red eyes told him how horribly it had come out. Fingerless gloves tugged at his belt, pulling it free, “I can fuck you nice and hard a home.”

Gajeel paid him no mind and instead pressed his back to the wall, brandishing Laxus’s belt with a vicious grin that made his canines glint, “Let’s say we pick up where we left off?”

Laxus gravitated towards him, an absolute sucker for the raven’s seduction at this point, “This is a shit idea...”

“I got away and you followed me out here...”

Gajeel plucked his cigarette from his mouth and placed it to his lips. Laxus grabbed the belt from his hands, his heart fighting for a place in the base of his throat. The smoke helped push it back down.

“...you’re pissed and ready to finish what you started...”

Laxus’s hand flashed forward, grabbing hold of Gajeel’s throat and slamming him back into the wall. His hands gripped onto his wrist, and if Laxus would have been worried about being too rough, it was dissipated in an instant when the raven gasped and rutted against his thigh. Laxus stepped close, towering over him and slinging the belt over his shoulder so it could be out of his way. He pulled his chin up, ran his thumb over Gajeel’s lips.

“You’re such a glutton for punishment,” he snarled, slipping into his contrived persona far more easily than he would have ever admitted out loud, “I was going to take it easy on you, you know...”

Gajeel bodily shivered, grinning like a cat up at him. Laxus broke.

“You’re supposed to be scared, you bastard.”

“M’sorry,” he run his fingers up Laxus’s arm, digging in his nails in a pathetic attempt to seem like he was fighting, “I just love it when you try to be intimidating.”

“I _am_ intimidating.”

Gajeel giggled, so for good measure Laxus pressed his knee to his groin, forcing him to go back on his toes. Laxus gritted his teeth, taken aback by how much he liked Gajeel struggling beneath him. The raven gasped, eyes starting to unfocus. Laxus leaned down close so there was no way he could look at anything except him. He made a point to exhale smoke right into his face.

“You really gonna laugh at the man who has you by the throat right now?”

His voice wavered, “I could get out.”

“No, you can’t... not until I’m done with you.”

Laxus flicked the ember into the grass. In a smooth movement, he grabbed Gajeel’s forearm and used his weight to force it down and twist it. He grabbed a handful of jet-black hair and guided him against the wall, pinning him down with relative ease despite Gajeel’s attempts to wrangle free. He didn’t need to be mean. He had an edge. And with Gajeel’s faced pressed to the brick, he pulled free his other arm and twisted it back as well.

“You call that a fight?” Laxus sneered, knocking the backs of his knees so he couldn’t push himself back.

“Let me go...” Gajeel gritted out of his teeth.

Laxus had already begun wrapping the belt around his arms, fastening them together nice and tight. He tugged on the leather for good measure, pulling Gajeel’s body close to make sure he was nice and restrained. He leaned over his shoulder, let his breath fall across his neck and admired the gooseflesh that prickled in its wake. He liked this way too much, guiding Gajeel however he wanted. He linked is arm through Gajeel’s restraint and slipped his hand down the raven’s spine. Gajeel could barely maintain his balance when Laxus forced him forward, leaving his only way to stay standing left to how strong Laxus’s arm was.

“Where were we…?” Laxus slithered his hand down the back of his pants. His fingers sought out the moisture he knew would still be there and Gajeel’s spine snapped straight when he plunged inside, “All that talk about how much you wanted me to stop…”

“ _Fuck…_ ”

“You’re shivering…” Laxus hummed, “…do you miss me inside?”

“No… no I- _ahh…_ ” his voice was rugged. The way his throat closed around his moan made Laxus’s pulse ignite. He tore down his pants, relishing Gajeel’s surprised gasp. He bit into his shoulder until the man cried out.

“ _God’s alive_ , Gajeel. What did you do to me?” he growled, releasing his dick from the confines of his jeans. Threading his other hand into the hair at the base of Gajeel’s neck, he helped himself to the open invitation. He hissed at the heat that clamped around him, drawing him in. He tilted his head back and relished the way Gajeel’s breath hitched, the way he stuttered through a half-baked plea.

“No one can hear you back here, love…” _he was so excited he was shaking_ , “…you can scream if you want.”

He snapped his hips forward and his blood sang at hearing Gajeel cry out. He rocked his hips deliciously into every one of Laxus’s thrusts. Their game was lost in the tousle of Laxus getting lost in taking and Gajeel begging for more, _yes, right there, just like that_. At one point they ended up on the ground, Laxus pressing the raven’s face into the grass to mute his moans. He could feel the frenzy boiling, the jerky way Gajeel’s body reacted as he rutted hard into him. He wrapped his hand around his dick and Gajeel whined, thrusting into his hand to find the relief he desperately craved. It didn’t take long, he came fast and hard, spilling over Laxus’s hand into the dirt. He clenched down onto him, his whole body shuttering as Laxus quickened his pace. He chased Gajeel’s high back around again before he finally blazed through the wanton lust that had ensnared him in blind desire. His vision scattered and he felt Gajeel gasp and press into him, always wanting it buried as deep as possible when Laxus came. Something about that sentiment just drove him wild.

He pulled the raven to his back and kissed him. Opened mouthed and hungry, he didn’t stop until his tongue was razing across his teeth, until the raven’s gasps were whisked away. He didn’t realize until a couple moments had passed, where his arms were shaking on either side of his head and he was just staring down at liquid-ruby eyes, that Gajeel had a wide, satisfied smile on his face. He could see his sharp canines and it was gratifying. Gajeel nudged at him with his knees, hair splayed out in an absolute mess beneath him.

“You good?” he asked warmly.

Laxus blushed so hot he felt himself start to sweat, “Yeah… yeah I’m… your arms are probably asleep…”

Gajeel shrugged, barely holding back laughter as Laxus pulled up his pants and buttoned them for him. He shakily undid the restraints and righted himself as Gajeel checked himself over. He’d be wearing long sleeves for the next few days, because the marks on his arms were already beginning to bruise. He didn’t mind, of course. He liked it, because it would remind him later of what they were out here doing. And that turned Laxus a new shade or red.

“We need to bring condoms with us next time,” Gajeel griped as they meandered their way towards the front of the building.

“I thought you hated condoms?”

“Yeah, well, I hate walkin’ back home like _this_ even less,” he growled, taking a wide step as he tried to make himself comfortable. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, before a wicked grin crept up to his face, “Or… you know, _you_ could bottom next time.”

“Absolutely not. I’m not going to be caught with my pants off,” Laxus growled, “At least I take two seconds to get dressed.”

“So you’d be open to trying this again, then?” Gajeel grinned keenly.

Laxus flushed, “Of-of course not…!”

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at him, not convinced in the slightest, “We should do it in a library next.”

“A library?!”

“Yeah… just imagine it all quiet, that book smell, probably Freed or Levy a few shelves over completely unaware…”

“That’s…” goddamn his pulse for the way it jumped, “That’s…”

Gajeel gave him an impish look that flashed all of his sharp teeth. And that wasn’t fair, because he _knew_ what that smile did.

“If we get caught, Gajeel Redfox, we’re _done_.”

“I like those stakes,” he smirked.


End file.
